ENCHANTED LOVE
by Jadebird
Summary: VAMPIRE LOVE STORY


Enchanted Love  
By Jade  
  
Heaven POV  
  
I stand here in the club called Moulin Rouge dancing to music let it take my body under it control I open my eyes and see this man. His eyes were something I couldn't stop looking at. For last two months that I have been coming to this club I have seen him his dark brown eyes raven colored hair. Someone told me his name was Matt Hardy. He was always with five other people their names were Adam also called Edge Jay also called Christian Terry also called Rhyno and their was Jeff Hardy and Christian girlfriend her name was Lana. When I walked off the dance floor I decide to leave the club I found out my ex-boyfriend Justin was release from jail today and I was scared that he would come after me again. I walk home since I only live a few blocks from the club. I get to my apartment I have this bad feeling but play it off. I go into the bathroom to take a bath. As I lay in the bathtub I hear a crash coming from the living room. Just as I'm about to get out the bathroom door burst open and Justin grabbed me by throat choking me "you bitch now I will kill you!" He yelled at me. Then I heard other crash and the biggest man I ever seen came in he grabbed Justin and thrown him into the bathroom wall I am going in and out of it I am finding it hard to stay a wake. I see this girl I remember from the club Lana. I hear her say to this man "Kane we better get her out of here if anything happens to her Taker will kill us if Matt doesn't first." He just nodded at her. She grabbed a robe from the door and put it on me. Then Kane picked me up and carried me out of my apartment we come to a limo and they put into back seat. I see this other man Edge "is she ok?" He asked. "No her ex-boyfriend showed up and was trying to kill her. But Kane took care of him." Lana said to him with evil grin. Kane just looked at them then over to me I had my head laying in Lana lap for some reason I felt safe with them Edge had a look in his eyes that made me feel safe. I lost my battle for sleep Lana whispered in my ear "sleep you need your rest you had a hard night." That was the last thing I remember.  
  
Lana POV  
  
Heaven was sleeping when Edge asked me "what is so special about her to Taker? I mean I know Matt has been in love with her and he wants her to be his mate but what is it with Taker?" "Heaven is his only child she was born half vampire it won't take as long to change her into a vampire." Jackie told him from the front seat. "Wait this it Heaven Helms? As in his daughter? The one who is to be his heir to are clan?" Edge asked. "Yes she is his heir and people say you're a dumb blond." Jackie said laughing. "You're funny Jackie and if your not careful I'm going to stake you tonight." He said. Then Kane grabbed Edge by throat growling at him. "Stop it Kane you will wake Heaven up." Lana told hitting him upside the head. "And I will thank you not to hurt one of my brothers." He just growled at me. Jackie started to laugh Kane only listed to four people myself Taker and Jackie and his wife Fyre. We pulled up to house and Fyre came out with Jeff and Christian. "What happen to her?" Jeff asked. "Her Ex showed up but don't worry Kane took care of him." Jackie said to them. "Is Taker here or is he out?" I asked. "He is out but put little one here in the room by Jackie's for now." Fyre told us. Kane carried Heaven to her room. I looked at Fyre and know something wrong. I always can tell when something wrong with her just like Jackie can. You see Jackie and I are Fyre's and Kane's children we were born full vampires unlike are cousin Heaven her mother was killed when she was a little girl. And was raised by her grandmother. Taker made sure Heaven had everything she needed and wanted. When she moved here to New Orleans Taker was happy. He made sure Matt saw her knowing that he was sucker for girls like Heaven. "Fyre what wrong you're not happy that we bought Heaven home where she belongs?" I asked. "Oh yes my sweet I'm happy it just not how we wanted it we wanted her to come willing to come." Fyre told us. "But Fyre you know she was falling in love with Matt and isn't that what we wanted her to be with Matt? He would treat her like lady and love her like she needs." Jackie said. "Yes that is what we want but she doesn't know about her father she thinks he also dead just like her mother. She doesn't know she half vampire." Fyre told us.   
  
Taker POV  
  
I got a phone call from Edge my oldest childe telling me that Justin attacked Heaven tonight and they bought her back to the house. This is day I have been waiting for but there only one thing wrong my family thinks she is my only child I also have a son Heaven twin brother Shane. I have to fine him also and I know Heaven knows where he is. She is heir being the oldest of them. But I want Shane safe also if I know Justin he will go after him also I will have to tell my family about Shane when I get back to the house. As I pulled up to the house I see Kane standing out on the porch he just looking at me as I walk up to house. He just looks at me and then says "are you going to tell them about Shane?" "Yes I am tonight I want Shane found soon they can use Shane against Heaven if we don't." I told him he just nodded. I walk in and my childe Matt is in my office "what wrong Matt?" I asked. "Who Shane? Heaven keeps asking for him in her sleep." Matt asked. "He is her twin brother I want you to get the family I want to only tell this one time." I tell him he walks out and get everyone Edge Christian Jeff Jackie Lana Rhyno and Fyre. They all sit down and look at me then I notice that my youngest childe Shannon is not here. "Where Shannon I want all of you here." I asked. "He coming now he was outside up in the tree you know how he is." Edge said with a sadness in his eyes you see my youngest childe Shannon is quite he can't talk anymore something that happen when I made him ten years ago. Shannon walks in and sits by Edge and Kane they keep an eye on him they don't let anything happen to him. "Hello Shannon how are you my childe?" He just nodded and smiles at me. I know he happy he lays his head in Edge lap and smiles up at him and Edge smiles at him. "I have to tell you all something yes it true Heaven is my daughter. But Heaven has a twin brother Shane he is two days younger then her so lets say to be fair to both I have two heirs. And I want to bring them both over they are already half way there. I have kept this secret for the last 27 years for their safety. I never want them hurt and you all know that if Gangerl would have ever found out about them he would have killed them." I told them then Jeff looked at me and asked "does Thunder know about them?" "Yes Thunder knows about them she has been my wife for last 20 years." I told him as Thunder walked in. "Hello sweetheart is Heaven here? Because I found Shane he here Justin went after him tonight I found him outside of a club beaten badly. I put him in the room by Shannon's." She told before kissing me. Shannon jumped up and ran up to Thunder hug her. Thunder loved Shannon very dearly. She was a close to a mother he has ever had. "Hello my little sweetie have you been a good boy?" She asked him. Shannon nodded. Just then I could hear Shane and Heaven waking up. And I noticed that sun is coming up I call for Paul Bearer "Yes master?" Paul asked. "Shane and Heaven are here you are to take care of them they are both hurt. So make sure they rest for day. Oh also DON'T LET THEM LEAVE!" I told him. "Yes master I will take care of them." Paul said. I saw Matt looking towards the room that Heaven was in. "Childe not now she has to heal she is not ready. Jeff Jackie you two are to find Caitlin she is to work on Shane. I want him she is what he likes in a woman." I said. "Yes Taker we know where to find her she in New York I will call her tonight and tell her to come home that Shane is here." Jackie said. We all went to bed for day Matt so badly wanted to go to Heaven. "Tonight you can talk to her." I told Matt knowing he has been watching Heaven for the last eight years.  
  
Shane POV  
  
I am waken by Heaven she is pointing to her throat unable to speak. "What happen to you why can't you talk?" I asked watching her go over to desk where she found a pad of paper she wrote. *Justin almost killed me last night I think he hurt my voice box* "Oh my god how along you think we been out of it I got attacked last night by that son of bitch to I am going to kill him." I told her. She wrote *If I don't first* Just then the door opened again and a man walked in "Hello Heaven and Shane. How are you feeling this afternoon?" He asked. "Fine, Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Paul and the master of the house asked me to take care of the two of you a till tonight. If you need anything let me know." He said to us. "My sister Heaven needs a doctor something wrong with her throat. She can't talk and she is in a lot of pain." I told Paul. "Yes I will call a doctor right away." He said. "Good get him or her here soon." I told him. Paul walked out of the room I looked at Heaven she looked at me. She looked worried but I can tell she feels safe here in this house. Heaven walked over and picked up the notepad again *do you want to run before he gets back and we hide at your place? * She wrote. "I don't know maybe we should for now a till we know more about these people." I told her. We walked over to window and we looked out we were on second floor. But there was a small roof just below the window I opened the window and helped Heaven out of it then I went out we claimed down and we ran. I could hear Paul yelling for us but we kept running and we didn't stop. That day I took Heaven to doctor and he told her that her voice would return in two weeks that her voice box was badly injured. This going to be longest two weeks for her she can't go to Moulin Rouge and that pissing her off.  
  
Taker POV   
  
When Thunder and I woke up the next night I could hear my childes yelling at Paul even Christian who very rarely spoke. I could Shannon growling at him. Thunder looked at me "we better get Kane and Fyre and get down there before they kill him because if what I think happen Matt will kill Paul. And I can hear my daughter Caitlin and she does have my tempter. She will kill him if Shane is gone you know like Matt she has been in love with Shane for as long as Matt been in love with Heaven." She told as she got dressed. When we got down stairs and I could see Kane already down there watching as Caitlin and Matt are screaming at Paul I think Kane knows just as I do that if Paul makes one at Caitlin Shannon will attack him. Caitlin is Shannon half sister so that makes him a danger to Paul. Just then Paul started to yell at Caitlin "I'm not the one who ran off knowing that the time was coming for Heaven to come here." Just then Shannon jumped from behind the chair going at Paul Kane grabbed him in midair stopping him "don't think about it little one." Kane told him. He then put him down and pointed to where Edge and Christian were sitting. Shannon walked over and sat between them growling at Paul. I couldn't help but smile at him you would think he was Thunder son and not stepson. "Ok do any of you know where they could be?" I asked. "No this dumb ass got suckered by Shane and Heaven they jumped out the window and ran. They're not at Heaven place and no one knows where Shane lives." Matt said. "Go to hell Matthew." Paul hissed. "You first dumb ass." Matt hissed going towards him Kane grabbed Matt "No Matt we will find her we did once we will again." Edge said standing now with Kane. Krissy Edge wife looked at Matt "Mattie you will find your lady loves again and Caitlin you will find Shane don't worry." "Ok I will call Alex at Moulin Rouge and tell her to keep an eye out for Heaven." I told them. 'God please let us find them first' I thought to myself. I called Moulin Rouge the girl who answered said Alex wasn't there. "Rhyno I need you to go down and wait and tell her what going on." I told them. Rhyno looked and nodded at me. And left to go to club.   
  
Matt POV   
  
  
It has been two weeks and we have yet to find Heaven or Shane. Alex aka Flame Rhyno girlfriend and owner of Moulin Rouge told us and said that Heaven hasn't shown up. Then tonight Flame called and said that both of them were there. We all went because I got word that Gangerl has Justin Heaven's ex boyfriend hunting her he wants her either as his oldest childe Billy Kidman wife or dead. As I walked into Moulin Rouge I am greeted by Flame "Hello Matt she on dance floor oh she change her look she no longer has blonde hair her hair is black. Also I hope you bought Caitlin Shane here and he hasn't let her out of his sight." Flame told me. "Yes we all are here including Taker Kane Thunder and Fyre." I told her. I looked out on the dance floor and see Heaven she is dancing with a man I can't see who it is but I don't like it I start to walk onto to floor. As I walk up to her she see me our eyes lock *Got ya* I can here her tell the man she dancing that she the person she waiting for. Heaven walks up to me "Hello what have you done to me? You're in my dreams and in my mind." Heaven said. "Nothing I was going to ask the same thing. Why did you dye your hair? I loved your blonde hair." I asked. "Because of someone who wants to kill me." She said with sadness in her eyes. "Who wants to kill you? *This I already know* I asked. "My ex boyfriend Justin I've been hiding at my brother's place a till I felt it was safe." Heaven tells me. I take her into my arms as slow song starts I feel that she is slowly letting her guard down to me I do what I feel is right. I kissed her. At first Heaven doesn't do anything then she gives in to me and kisses me back a kiss of love. Then man she was dancing with taps her on shoulder. We looked up and I saw whom she was dancing with Kidman. I pulled Heaven behind me. I quietly told her 'Stay behind me Heaven. You can't trust him.' I saw Edge Christian walking over. Jeff who as he does all time was kissing with Jackie stopped she was ready to kill him saw also what going on ran to get Kane. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I yelled. "Oh don't worry Mattie she will make her own choose. Oh I would check hers and Shane necks if I was you guys. Lita and I have been busy." He tells me. I turn and look I move Heaven hair and I see it bite marks. I close my eyes I am about to cry when she says "Matt I want to be with you and only you I know what I am and who my father is."  
  
Shane POV  
  
I see my sister dancing with this guy I can tell my sister is safe with him. I am dancing with Lita when I see this girl walk up to me she tells Lita to get out of here I like her she has no fear. "Hello they're what your name?" She asked. "Shane Helms I'm Heaven twin brother. Who are you?" "I'm Caitlin Moore. I think you know my family at lest my brothers Jeff Matt Edge and Christian oh also Rhyno." She said with smile playing her lips god she hot. Her eyes you could get lost in them she had a power to her Lita backed off right away. I can see Heaven now dancing with a different guy I started to walk over but Caitlin stops me "She ok Matt won't hurt her. Dance with me." She tells me. We move to music like Heaven I let the music take control of my body. Then I see something is going on by Matt and Heaven we walk over I see this guy and Matt are about to fight but everything is getting fuzzy to me. I see Heaven she is holding Matt I can tell she truly loves him. I starting to loose the battle to stay on my feet the last thing I heard was Caitlin yelling my name and see my sister passing out in Matt arms.  
  
Caitlin POV  
  
I couldn't believe what I just heard that bitch Lita bit Shane and now him and Heaven are out cold from the lack of blood they must have done it. The bite marks look new. "What did you two do to them?" I hissed. "Oh they're just a few pints short that all they will be fine for now." Lita says with an evil grin playing her lips. That bitch could never get over the fact that Jeff or Matt didn't want her. I yell for Taker and Kane they come running over Taker looked at Heaven neck he was mad he grabbed Lita by neck. Thunder stopped him from killing her "not here Taker to many people." Is all she said. He put Lita down "if even think you to were near my children again I will kill you two." He told them. Kane picked Shane up and throw him over his shoulder and Edge picked Heaven up we left the club and headed home with Shane and Heaven.  
  
Heaven POV  
  
I wake up the next night laying next to Matt he is looking at me *how could fall so fast for someone and know he is what my Grandmother warned me about vampire. And it would be the death of Shane and me. * "Hello Heaven did you sleep well?" Matt asked. "Much better then I did last night. What are you going to do about Billy?" I asked. "We let them go for now Heaven I want you to think about the choose you have made. Do you want to be my wife?" Matted asked. "Yes Matt that is the one thing I am sure about I know that I am Taker daughter and Shane is his son and we are his heirs. And Gangerl wants me dead for some reason." I told him before I kissed him God this man could kiss he makes me forget the world outside this room. I hear this noise like giggling when I pulled the drape back I see this vampire. "That's Shannon don't worry he won't hurt you. Say hello to Heaven Shannon." He smiled at me and gave a little wave and left the room. "What Christian?" Matt yelled. "Taker wants you and Heaven to come to his office." He told us. "Is he mad should I be worried?" I asked.  
  
  
Matt POV  
  
Heaven is so sweet she is so scared of Taker but little did she know he has been making sure she never went without. She went to best schools best of everything. Now she wants me my heart and soul. And I want her heart and soul. We got dressed and went down stairs. I took Heaven into the office Taker was sitting at desk he looked up and smiled at her. "Hello Heaven how are you tonight?" He asked. She looked so scared and told him she was fine. "It ok Heaven there nothing to be scared of." I told her. Just then Caitlin and Shane came in. "we need to talk there is a few things you two will need to know before you cross over. First off you both are my heirs. You see in few years I will be head of vampire world and if anything happens to me then Heaven will a less she names someone else like Edge or Shane." He tells them. "Why me because I am older then Shane?" She asked him. "Yes it is because you are older then Shane and that what I want." Taker said. "But what if I don't want this? What if I want to be with Matt? I have seen what Gangerl will do to me. He will kill me so his clan will have the power or should I say Shane McMahon." She said. "Wait child did you say Shane McMahon?" Taker asked. "Yes Shane McMahon he been trying to get close to for over a year." She told us. "Taker if this is true Gangerl is working for him and that power behind him. And that explain Lita and Billy just walking away." I told him. "Should I be worried about Shane McMahon because I news you all of you I kicked his ass before and I will do it again." Heaven with evil grin. I looked over at Kane who was smiling "This little spitfire is going to be trouble for you big brother." "No I won't because I don't want this I am out of here." She said getting up she looked at me and said "When I feel ready to be heir I will return but know this Matt I do love you. Caitlin Keep an eye on Shane and take care of him." Heaven said before kissing me goodbye. *I do love you Heaven and I know you will return soon. *  
  
  
Heaven POV  
Three months Later  
  
I don't know what is about Moulin Rouge I am draw to this place I spent the last three months in New York. I found myself being drawn back here to New Orleans. My home place I have called home for last ten years. The place where Matt is I have missed and god knows I want to be with him. But I don't want to deal with Shane McMahon he scares me he's no good and he would kill to get what he wants and my place in vampire world is what he wants. I look up and I see the people I hoped I wouldn't my brother Shane and Caitlin. Shane looks around but thank god he doesn't see me. Thanks to my friend Trisha who I have known for over ten years and her long time boyfriend Sean O'Haire they helped me once again change my looks now I have blue and black hair very gothic looking and they let stay with them while I did some thinking. "Trisha what I am about to ask you I want you to answer from the heart." I told her. "Ok Heave you know the one thing about me and you I always tell you how it is." Trisha said. "Do you think I should return to this world and take my place as Taker heir?" I asked her. "You know I do. One Taker is your father and he loves you and Shane I mean look at him he happy. And other thing YOU LOVE MATT and you need to be with him." Trisha told me with a smile. Just then a fight broke out I don't know where they came form but Edge and Christian grabbed me "LET'S GO YOUR IN DANGER HERE!" Edge yelled. "NO PUT ME DOWN! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF YOU..." Just then I saw who was fighting it was Matt and Billy Kidman. I pulled away from Edge and ran over just in time to see Billy stab Matt. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled. I ran over kneeled down next to him. "Matt can you hear me?" Then I saw Billy looking at me like I was Sunday dinner. I reach into my boot I grabbed my dagger and pulled it out but someone grabbed me I looked and I saw green eyes Shannon pulled me to come with him. I got up and went with him because when I wasn't looking Billy ran off. I got outside I watched as Sean helped Christian and Edge put Matt into their car. Shannon pulled me to follow him. I saw Trisha and Sean talking to Edge I could hear everything Trisha and Sean were asked by Taker and Kane to watch over me. We got back to house I watch as they carried Matt into the house and up to his room I went with him. I find myself need to watch over him to take care of him. I walked into bathroom and got washcloth. I walked back into room and saw Taker talking with Trisha. "Thank you for taking care of Heaven and being a friend when needs one." He told her. "Listen Taker lets go down stairs and Heaven takes care of Matt." Trisha said. As they left the room Shannon came in with blow of water I smiled at him and started to clean Matt up. I start to cry and Shannon rested his head on me. He looks at his eyes talking to me telling not to cry that Matt will fine. But would he be find am I going to loose my soul mate?  
  
  
Caitlin POV  
  
I stand in Matt doorway watching Heaven. She is blaming herself for what happen to Matt. Shane is trying to get her to eat something she hasn't eaten all day. "Heave you have to eat." Shane told her. "Leave me alone I DON'T WANT TO EAT!" She said. Shane backed off and left the room and so did Taker who was looking Matt over before he left. "What do you want Caitlin?" She asked with tears falling down. "Nothing Heaven I'm worried to. Please forgive Shane he is your brother." I told her. "How would you know do you have a brother?" She asked. "Yes Shannon." I told her. She looked at me. Then turned back to Matt see looks at him like I look at Shane with nothing but love and bond that will never be broken. I looked up and saw Shannon sitting in the window. He was watching Heaven. I got up and left the room to get Kane or Edge not sure if Shannon will try something. I went to Edge room there was no answer him and Krissy must have gone to hunt so I went to Fyre and Kane room. Sometimes I hate being a vampire there is something you don't want to hear. And I knew Fyre was going to kill me. But I had no choose I knocked on the door. "WHAT DAMN IT?" I heard Fyre yelled. "Sorry Fyre and Kane but Shannon is in Matt window and he looking Heaven like she is Sunday dinner." I told them. After few moments Kane and Fyre came out "where is he now?" Fyre asked. "In Matt's window looking at Heaven like she Sunday dinner." I told them again. "Shit I better get down there now." Kane said. "Um Kane you may want to put some jeans on." Fyre told him. When we got back to room we weren't prepared for what we saw. Shannon had gotten Heaven to eat and he was cleaning Matt up.  
  
Heaven POV  
  
I sit here eating watching Shannon the one they say is very child like but also very wild when made mad. I ate my dinner I can't believe that I am eating meat I hate meat. I walked over to window and looked I saw that Edge and Krissy bought my bike back to the house. Taker and Kane are looking at it I can hear Kane ask "Do you think she will run?" "If she does I think she will come back she worried about Matt." Taker said. 'Run if I run would I come back?' I thought to myself. 'Yes I have to make sure Matt will be fine I will wait to Sunrise then leave but come back.' Sunrise started I made sure everyone was sleep I went out the window and jumped on my bike and headed for my apartment. When I got there I saw someone hanging in shadows of my bedroom I opened my desk door and pulled out my gun. I slowly walked into my bedroom when I turned on the light and saw Shannon. "What in blue hell are you doing? Trying get your head blown off?" I asked. He nodded no at me then handed me a bag form under the bed. I started to pack my bag and then put the gun into it along with two daggers that my were my Grandmother's I had feeling I would need them very soon. Shannon and I went down stairs to my bike when I saw Paul standing by the limo Ms. Heaven and Shannon please get in the car I will take you both back to house." Shannon growled at him as got into the back I had to smile when I saw the fear in Paul's eyes. We got back to house I went back to Matt room I went to joining bathroom and started to take a bath when I heard something coming in through window. I got out of tub and went into my bag I pulled out the gun. I walked out into bedroom and I saw that bitch Lita she was here to finish the job. She saw me "Hello Heaven once I kill your sweet little Matt you are Billy's." She with a evil laugh. "Go to Hell Lita!" I yelled. "You first then." Lita yelled. She came at me with dagger I picked up the gun and pulled trigger hitting her right between the eyes. "I told you to go to hell" just then I saw Taker and Kane standing there. "Good job kid." Kane said. Shannon came running in pulling Edge pointing at Lita. "Shit who did that?" Edge asked as Christian walked in his eyes going wide. "HEY JACKIE JEFF SHANE CAITLIN KRISSY TRISHA SEAN. HEAVEN KILLED LITA!" Edge yelled. "And I hope the bitch is rots in hell." I said to her dead body. Kane took the body out of the room Jackie came in "Do you want me to make Shannon leave?" she asked me. "No Shannon can stay I feel safe with him I know he won't hurt me and won't let anyone." I told her. "I think Shannon has a little crush on you." Jackie told me. "So do I but I think he knows I love Matt." I said. As Jackie and I watched Shannon sleep at the foot of Matt bed. "If you need anything Jeff and I are next door. Ok sweetheart?" Jackie asked. "Ok I think I'm safe for now a till Billy finds out I killed his little girlfriend." I said. "Girl your going to fit right in you take no shit and you don't let anyone mess with someone you love." Jackie said as she left room. I had to smile. I think it time I did take my place within this family I am Undertaker's daughter and it time that son-of-bitch Shane McMahon learns I'm not to be messed with. I walked over to Matt and lifted the bandage from his chest I saw that it was still bleeding lightly I could smell the blood I let what came naturally the hunger was coming over me fast something I have been fighting need for blood. I bent down and ran my tongue over it and pain hit me Shannon shot up and ran from room Matt woke up and realized what I did. with what little power he had he got on the floor holding me the last thing I remember is hearing and seeing Taker and Kane coming in "What did she do?" Taker asked. "She drank my blood." Matt said. "The bond is made and change will start tonight." I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep in Matt arms.   
  
Shane McMahon POV  
  
I got a call from Gangerl he told me Lita was dead Heaven killed her. That bitch I will have her head. Just then Billy walked in "I will not take that bitch as my mate I want to KILL MATT." He hissed. "Well the time will come for that she took your heart you can take hers." I told him. 'Dumb ass she will kill you Matt is her soul mate and she will die before you will get her heart.' I thought to myself.  
  
Six Months Later.  
  
Billy has been hunting for Matt for last six months. Heaven is good she has stayed one step ahead of us. I know one thing for sure she not full vampire her and Matt have yet to make love. A till then she is only two thirds though the change because they are now swore to each other. she can't complete the change. I am sitting here in Club Moulin Rouge Flame's club this where Heaven comes. Then I see her but she not alone she has Edge and that little beast Shannon with her. Taker is weak he should have killed Shannon when he realized that Shannon mind closed off. But Taker is weak like that and I am sure both Shane and Heaven will also be weak like that. Time to make my move. "Hello Heaven how are you this evening?" I asked. "What in the hell do you want Shane?" She hissed. "Oh just wanted to talk to you about little Shannon here." I told her. "What are up to?" she asked. "Oh nothing my sweet just Shannon is danger to your clan and to other clans if you can't control him." I said to them. "Don't even think about starting any shit with us Shane. If you even think about coming near Shannon I will rip your head off." Edge hissed at me. "Oh I wouldn't just warning your clan is all." I told them before walking off. I could hear Heaven telling Edge that this ends soon.  
  
Heaven POV 

I got back to the house found that Matt had gone out to hunt. I was mad at first but was quick to forgive when I found a white and black rose sitting on the bed. I picked them up and smelled them. Then I felt arms closed around me and kisses on my neck. I turn and see Matt smiling at me. "Where were you tonight Blue?" He asked. "Like you don't know old man I was at the club." I told him as I started to kiss his neck his smell and taste like nothing I tasted or smelled before something I can't live without. I know this is the night Matt want to bring me over. We start to walk over to the bed never breaking the kiss he lays me on the bed slowly undressing me as I am him learning every part of each other's bodies. his touch soft and loving we start to make love for the first time. I start to realize that this was my first I never had made love before. Matt feels this and kiss me softly "It ok Blue the pain will pass I swear." True to his word it passed and we made love I know in my heart I found my soul mate. As his orgasm was near he reached beside the bed and grabbed my dagger he ran it over his wrist and put it to my mouth I drank and then when he started to kiss my neck again I knew what was coming I could feel that he hadn't feed tonight I felt his fangs at nape of my neck I felt his fangs sink in there was no pain. I put my hands on back of his neck pushing the feel is unreal then I bite into his. His blood tasted so sweet. Then I passed out as I went though the last of the change.

Matt POV 

I lay here watching Heaven sleep. She was mine now and forever and if McMahon wanted to kill her he would have to kill me first. Heaven starts to wake up I look into the eyes I fell into love with and knew that she was the woman I wanted to spend all of time with. "Hello how are you this evening?" I asked. "I feel funny. Like I haven't ate in month." She told me. "You need to feed my sweet you need fresh blood I will take you to hunt." I told her watching her walk to bathroom to clean up. I can't picture my life without Heaven in it last night was something I will never forget. I was her first and that is something I thresher forever she gave me something. I get up when I hear the water running in the bathtub and go in. "Are you going to be long?" I asked. "No I should be out soon. And we can we go to Flame's club?" Heaven asked her tan eyes snapping. "Yes we can go to the club but we leave if McMahon shows up. You got it Heaven?" I said. "Yes I got it Matt we leave if that jerk shows up." Heaven said to me watching my every move. God she has the most beautiful body I ever seen. She was too skinny. her height was just right at 5'5 I loved her raven colored hair with two blue strikes at sides of her face. she gets out of the tub starts to get dressed and ready to go out.

We get to the club and she is so happy everyone is there Edge Krissy Christian Lana Jeff Jackie Rhyno Trisha Sean Flame Shane (Heaven brother) Caitlin and even little Shannon. Shannon is dancing with Heaven he loved to dance now Heaven and Jackie have been teaching him. A slow song came on and I walk out to floor Shannon smiles at me and goes over to Jackie and starts to dance with her I see Caitlin and Shane walk out onto the floor the words I will never for get it was a Pearl Jam song . I look up and see Billy Gangerl and McMahon. Then I see Billy and Gangerl raising guns there shots rang out Heaven fell forward into my arm Shane into Caitlin's. Edge attacked along with Jeff and Christian. But they got away. I set here holding my lover my soul mate. Caitlin is holding Shane crying. Heaven looks at me and says her last words "I love you Matt." she said as she took her last breath. I herd Shane tell Caitlin he loved her. I hear the words to the song that is playing fitting 'Black"

"Sheets of empty canvas, untouched sheets of clay, were laid spread out before me as her body once did. All five horizons revolved around her soul, As the earth to the sun. Now the air I tasted and breathed has taken a turn. And all I taught her was everything... know she gave me all that she wore...And now my bitter hands shake beneath the clouds, Of what was everything. All the pictures have all been washed in black...tattooed everything. I take a walk outside. I'm surrounded by some kids at play. I can feel their laughter, so why do I sear? And twisted thoughts that spin around my head...I'm spinning...I'm spinning...How quick the sun can drop away. And now my bitter hands cradle broken glass, Of what was everything. All the pictures have all been washed in black...tattooed everything. All the love gone bad turned my world to black...tattooed all I see...all that I am...all I'll be. I know someday you'll have a beautiful life, I know you'll be a star in somebody else's sky But why, why, why can't it be mine…"

So fitting you'll be a star in somebody else's sky but why can't it be mine??

Shannon Dairy

__

May 20th 2001

Today I went to Heaven and Shane gravies tonight I sat there wanting for something. I see Edge coming he knows also what is about to happen I hear something to start happen I feel the ground starting to move I looked over and see two hands pop out of the ground. They are......

The End or Just the Being????


End file.
